moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Llewellan ap Gruffudd
Mynydd-Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 11 L.C. (Age 27) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Arglwydd y Mynydd Patriarch of the House of Dyfed |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Intrepid |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = House Relatives |Row 6 info = House of Dyfed Lord Lady Syr Syr Dame |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = thumb|150px |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Fluent) Old Common (Fluent) Saesneg (Mynydd Language) (Master) Dwarven(Conversational) Darnassian(Conversational) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} Lord Llewellan Gruffud is a feudal lord of Lordaeron and a Knight of the Silver Hand. The son of Arglwydd y Mynydd, Llewellan spent much of his life with his mountainous, insular people known as the Mynydd. A sickly child at birth, Llewellan was sheltered and by the time he was introduced to the other children, he already felt like a social pariah. On top of this, Llewellan has always had a girlish appearance was often the cause of mockery by his peers. Though Llewellan was not the son his father wanted features wise, Llewellan dedicated himself to martial training with his father. Though at first he was compared to fighting akin to a goose, he slowly began to become adept with the blade. By the time the Third War began, he squired for his father multiple times against the Orcs. When the Third War began, the community was evacuated into the Kingdom of Stromgarde. There when Llewellan's father knew his family was safe, he led his men-at-arms back into Lordaeron and joined the Scarlet Crusade. This left fourteen year old Llewellan alone amongst the gallants of the Mynydd, Stromgarde, and Lordaeron. He ended up pursuing Order of the Silver Hand training and became a full Knight of the Silver Hand by the age of twenty. Llewellan spent the next fours years fighting against the Undead Scourge and Horde alongside the Stromic remnants. He foughtly bravely and became known as 'the Intrepid' for showing supreme bravery in the face of overwhelming odds. At year three, his father and his men-at-arms perished -- his armor, weapons, and surcoat being sent back to Llewellan. Llewellan had his armor refitted and doned his father's armor and his greatsword, Anadlau, which is translated into 'Dragon's Breath'. He disappeared one night after entering into his home, leaving his boydguard, Colwyn ap Iorweth, outside. The next morning, the servant discovered him gone -- his armor and his sword, Anadlau, missing. Appearance Llewellan does not stand tall among his fellow Humans. In a crowd it might be difficult to pick him out as everyone else always seems to tower above him -- being five foot six inches does not help his case at all. ] A slender frame, a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, and a lack of facial hair causes him to commonly be mistaken for a flat-chested female. Despite his growing into adulthood, it is clear that he is very feminine in appearance. Not that he seems to mind too much -- he is always smiling! Blond hair comes flowing down over the nape of his neck, neatly tied with a leather string in order to keep it tidy. It smells of lilacs and lavendar, not helping his case if he doesn't want to be mistaken as a female. It's under the armor that counts, right? Well, this much is certain: he has seen the ugly face of war. While only a small scar on his right cheek moving down under his jaw is immediately showing on his face, he is very much scarred under his clothes. War has marked him in ways that it does many other warriors, but two scars stand out: - A burn scar on the upper-right part of his chest - A long, wicked scar that starts near his navel and seems to trail off into his pants. Only the few are able to see if it has affected his manparts below the belt. Items and Companions Anadlau; Dragon's Breath A family heirloom, ''Anadlau has been in the House of Dyfed for four generations. Meticulously crafted by the Dwarves for Llewellan's great-grandfather Carwyn ap Dewydd, it became the symbol of Dyfed and the knightly House of Dyfed. Inscribed above the guard are Old Common runes that translate the sword's name. When a Paladin wields the sword, the runes will glow when charged with the Light. Silver Hand Armor A suit of armor that has been his for as long as he's been a knight, this suit of brown and gold has been the staple of his arms and armor. The armor has been beaten, scarred, reforged several times but it still holds its strength despite its old age. Armor of the Arglwydd thumb|left Though Llewellan does not wear it often, the armor of the Arglwydd has been passed down from Arglwydd to Arglwydd since the formation of the title under Caerwyn ap Wynfor. Typically wearing it for formal ceremonies and functions, the armor has been retrofitted to him as the previous Arglwydd, Llewellan's father Gruffudd, was a much bigger man. Libram of the Intrepid A libram written by Llewellan's precessor, Syr Glendwr the Intrepid. Blessed several times over by chaplains and priests, the Libram is a commentary on the Light, institutions, and many secular topics. It also provides a manual for many techniques of combining both the training of a priest and a paladin. Lastly, the libram is solely written in old common. The book itself is leatherbound with the faded sigil of Lordaeron on the cover and the writing "LIBRAM OF THE INTREPID" on the cover. It include twenty-one chapter and a preface. Dewr thumb|left A warhorse of Mynydd stock, Dewr (Intrepid) was named after Llewellan's mentor, Syr Glyndwr the Intrepid. The pale mare has long been with Llewellan, surviving many battles and injuries. The horse is steadfastly loyal to Llewellan, becoming a companion that is very close to Llewellan's heart. During the War against the Cult of the Flaming March, Dewr was killed in action. Jeandra thumb|left A brown bear cub from Ashenvale, Sila found the cub pawing at her dead mother. Taking in the bear and feeding it for a while, Sila left the care of the cub to Llewellan, who immediately began to act like its mother and cares for it deeply. Knowing it is a wild animal and will grow into a big bear, both Sila and Llewellan are ready to reintroduce her to the wilds eventually. Difraw thumb|left A standard rhaidd (moose). Given to him after the death of Dewr, Llewellan named the tradtional, sacred animal of the Bleiddiaid 'Difraw' for 'Fearless'. Difraw has served through two campaigns with Llewellan, in which the rider and the mount have already grown close. =History= ---- Childhood Llewellan was born in the holdfast of Dyfed to Lord Gruffudd ap Owain, the Arglwydd y Mynydd, and Bronwyn mab Gwaram. A sickly child from the start, Llewellan was largely kept sheltered by his mother until the beginnings of his childhood, even after he had been cleared by the Prior. However, this meant that was able to starting schooling by his mother -- an educated woman -- early on compared to his peers. When Bronwyn finally allowed her son to be introduced to the other children of the holdfast, he was still largely ostracized by his peers. Children often made fun of his girlish appearance and sometimes girlish mannerisms. However, Llewellan excelled in his education nonetheless after meeting Syr Glyndwr at the local priory, who taught him about tenacity. At ten, Lord Gruffudd began Llewellan's martial training. Starting with the longsword and fencing, it was clear that Llewellan would be slow to take on the sword. Despite this, Llewellan worked hard in order to prove to his father that he was the son the Lord Gruffudd wanted. He continued his schooling with Syr Glyndwr, but became entranced by the old prior's war-stories of the first and second war. Over time, Lord Gruffudd and his son became close because of their constant training. As it was expected that many of the child would eventually be called to war, Llewellan began to train with the other kids. Due to his father training him early, he excelled over his peers; this did not make him arrogant, however, as he sought to teach his peers to improve. When the Third War began, Lord Gruffudd had the presence of mind to evacuate the Vale of Mynydd to Stromgarde. He assigned Syr Drystan ap Bronwyn, his nephew, to hold back the Scourge at the Giat Creigiog for as long as possible while the Vale was evacuated. Once his nephew returned to them, Lord Gruffudd raised his Cadwiaid and one hundred men-at-arms to join the Scarlet Crusade. He left a fourteen year old Llewellan behind with Syr Glyndwr as his mentor. Drystan and Colwyn were assigned to protect him when not attending to their Bleiddiad duties. With Llewellan under Glyndwr guiding practices, he formally entered into the Silver Hand. The Order of the Sable Dragon Syr Glwyndwr was a man of old blood -- he had a strong sense duty to the Mynydd, his kingdom, and the Light. He had been brought up by the Hen Duwiaid and was the founding member of the Order of the Sable Dragon. He and his War-Clerics served faithfully. The Order was small in number, but took on Llewellan, Eirianwen mab Rhain, among others. They were all trained both by members of the order and the Bleiddiaid, chiefly Colwyn ap Iorweth and Drystan who were among the best fighters of the Mynydd despite their age. Llewellan became Syr Glyndwr's personal squire and it is from him that he learned so much -- he learned that there could be a duality to faith, that the Light would come to those who were faithful to it and the Hen Duwiaid. He was taught never to abandon his people, that he was to be their strength in times of trouble and their hope in times of hopelessness. He was, one day, to become the Arglwydd and Syr Glyndwr did everything he could to prepare for that. Upon Llewellan's eighteenth birthday, he was knighted. Adulthood Golem Slayer -- Rise of the Intrepid The Golem was a Forsaken Death Knight who constantly harrassed the Mynydd with a force of dreadguard, consistently raiding Stromic villages and being a force to be reckoned with on the field of battle. Knowing this, Syr Glyndwr called upon the Stromic lords to give him contingents of cavalry to bolster the Bleiddiaid's own; numbering in a force of close to one hundred riders. Eight Knights ofthe Silver Hand, all of them Mynydd, accompanied Syr Glyndwr. Challenging the Golem in an open field, the results were pyrrhic; More than four Mynydd Knight's of the Silver Hand were killed and two more were severely wounded. Among the dead was Syr Glyndwr. As Syr Glyndwr died, the lines of the living began to break and rout, but it was Syr Llewellan, the newly anointed knight, who stepped up against the Golem and dueled him. After receiving a mortal blow to his lower-midsection, Llewellan struck out and killed the Golem, causing the Stromic and Mynydd forces regroup and destroy the remaining Dreadguard. Llewellan was quickly taken off the field and brought to a clinic. Not many know what happened that night -- legend among the smallfolk say that he died and was reborn. When he exited the clinic a few days later, he was determined, focused, and harder than ever before. Recovery and Gains With the Golem defeated and his forces scattered, Llewellan began to lead the Bleiddiaid on raids into Forsaken territory. These raids, supported by the southern Stromic houses, went deep into Forsaken territory. They were incredibly bold and risky, but Llewellan knew that he had to prove himself after the Battle of Glyndwr's Stand. The Prime and Seventh Wing of the Bleiddiaid were largely chosen by Llewellan to conduct these raids, which were led by Llewellan's cousin, Drystan, and childhood friends of Eirianwen and Colwyn. Among these number was a small, young woman named Fychan who would prove that her fists were just as good as any weapon. They openly challenged any Forsaken that dared cross their path, taking on dreadguard forces double and triple the size of their forces. Each time they charged, Llewellan's legend grew until he earned his mentor's epithet -- the Intrepid. War-Prior of Dyfed and Elevation to Tanist Upon returning from his raids, Llewellan was battle-hardened. What was left of the Order of the Sable Dragon elected him War-Prior of Dyfed and officially elevated him to the same rank as the Cadylwydd. He began working with the marshal on a campaign to strike at the Forsaken in an offensive, gaining the support of the Stromic houses as well. Upon hearing of his son's successes, Lord Gruffudd returned as he did every year with the fallen Mynydd from the Crusade. He honored the death of Syr Glyndwr, his longtime friend, and then officially proclaimed Llewellan the Tanist. This was well received by the Mynydd smallfolk and several days of feasting and celebration commenced after Heddwyn performed the official ceremony. Lord Gruffudd returned to the north and the Crusade, but not before naming Llewellan operational commander of the Mynydd, officially putting him as a higher rank than the Cadylwydd. Stromic-Mynydd Offensive As Llewellan was given the operational command of the Mynydd, he immediately began to put his plan into action. Gathering his forces and the forces of the Stromic-Mynydd Coalition, he launched his campaign by coaxing out the garrison of Tewksberry and then smashing them in the field in a pincer move. Upon the taking of Tewksberry, the Forsaken mobilized their forces under Igor Jojanovic. Igor moved quickly to try to stifle this Stromic-Mynydd advance, but in the Black Swamps he fell into an ambush. He quickly retreated to Hammerfell, gathering a larger force of Horde members. In the meantime, Llewellan managed to capture a Forsaken fortified position that was named 'Fort Bannotburh'. When Igor returned to Bannotburh with a force that outnumbers the Coalition forces, he fully expected an easy victory and a siege, not the Coalition forces to sally out to meet them in the field. The battle that ensued was Llewellan's crowning military achievement; with the tactical advantage of the hill, the setting sun at their backs, and with morale high, he smashed into the Forsaken war machine. He feigned a retreat of his center, causing Igor to over extend his lines and was quickly enveloped by the combined moose-horse cavalry of the Bleiddiaid and Stromic forces. Igor himself challenged Llewellan to a duel and Llewellan killed the Forsaken commander in three moves. Gains and Losses The Stromic-Mynydd Offensive was highly successful in breaking the Forsaken power over southern Stromgarde and largely reignited the war effort in the eye of the Mynydd: as many as 30% of the young people who came of age immediately signed up for the Meibion Daranu and the best among them were chosen to become initiates of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. New confidence was gained in their Tanist, regrowing loyalty in the House of Dyfed and ignoring the fact that Llewellan looked like a woman. One day, however, Llewellan and the Prime Wing led by Syr Drystan ap Bronwyn was ambushed by a force of Dreadguard three times larger than the Wing. The Wing fought bravely, but the narrow pass in which they were ambushed gave them a disadvantage. The ambush was beaten back, but not before Drystan ap Bronwyn, the Dragon of the Vale, was slain while fighting off five Dreadguard. Llewellan attempted to heal Drystan of his mortal wounds, but was unable -- Drystan died in his arms. The House of Dyfed lost its greatest swordsman and Llewellan lost his best friend and cousin. Depression After the death of Drystan, Llewellan fell into a deep depression. As Drystan was Llewellan's closest friend and ally and most certainly the greatest sword that his House had to ever in its history, Llewellan couldn't help but fell a sense of great loss. Drystan was a famed hero, the leader of the Asgell Dysefin in the Bleiddiaid and had countless more battles under his belt than Llewellan. For a time, Llewellan lost all hope. As the Bleiddiaid fought on, the Cadylwydd, Llewellan's second-in-command, assigned Colwyn ap Iorweth to guard Llewellan's life -- both against foreign entities and himself. The emotionally damaged warrior began to speak to Llewellan at length on loss as he had also experienced great loss in his life and was in darkness himself. Recovery It took time, but Colwyn -- along with Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain -- managed to bring their friend and liege back from the brink. All three knew Drystan intimately -- no one more so than Eirianwen -- but the three friends all experienced the loss together and that was ultimately what got Llewellan through. A new Arglwydd rises After the successes of the Fall Offensive, the war began to die down, especially considering that the Horde began their civil war. The weakened front allowed the Mynydd to continue their habitual border raids on their newly acquired territory. Though all the garrisons were made from their Stromic counterparts, the Mynydd frequently stayed at the garrisons while going to and from their raids. A few months into the new year, the remnants of the men-at-arms of Llewellan's father, Lord Gruffudd ap Owain, returned bearing the dead as they did every year. However, this time they did not make another journey back north for apart of these funeral procession was Llewellan's father himself. Llewellan called upon the most important members and elders of the Mynydd to immediately prepare a public funeral, to which all the Mynydd -- both domestic in Stromgarde and all those scattered across the world -- attended. Percentage-wise, it was the largest funeral attendance of Mynydd to date. Just as the funeral ended, those important figures who represented immediately swore fealty and declared Llewellan the Arglwydd. Normally there is an official ceremony, but the Elders declared that the Light and the Hen Duwiaid have chosen Llewellan as the Arglwydd and that no ceremony was necessary, given the circumstances of the war and succession. Second Spring Campaign After the Horde Civil War and the breaking of the truce, the Forsaken began a renewed campaign, attacking all points in Stromgarde that still held out against them. Knowing the strengths of southern Stromgarde, Radoslav the Breaker and his famed Hand of Rage were assigned to destroy the resistance of the Stromic-Mynydd Coalition just as he had broken the Kor'kron in the Barrens and certain Alliance groups in Pandaria. Arriving with a massive force, the Coalition sought to challenge him in an open field at the Second Battle of Lullen. Confident just as they had been in previous campaigns, Radoslav personally broke through the lines and slew Lord Gerold Derry and all his sons. This caused a massive rout, leaving Lullen and several forts behind in favor of more defensible castles. The Battle of Reinwood Forest would see the strength of the Mynydd weakened significantly. However, the battle was both tactical and strategic failure on both sides as it caused Radoslav to reconsider how he distributed his forces from that point out. He favored a long, low-intensity campaign to cause attritional casualties and eventually a victory. Llewellan assessed the situation and ordered all Mynydd forces to begin a defensive campaign as their operational strength was largely diminished. The Cadylwydd reorganized the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn, now consisting of solely cavalry and allowing the Meibion Daranu to be their ground forces from that point forward. After meeting with a council, the Cadylwydd was given operational authority in order to protect the Mynydd while Llewellan went out into the world to look for allies. Warlords of Draenor Stormwind and New Beginnings Knowing that the Stromic-Mynydd Coalition could not hold forever, Llewellan rode south seeking alliances with the various houses and kingdoms in order to ensure the survival of his people. Officially joining the Remnants of Lordaeron under Bishop Niklos Adamant and allying with several Stormwindian and Dwarven houses. Knowing that the Forsaken war machine was a tide they could not turn just yet, Llewellan sought to evacuate his people from Stromgarde. Llewellan frequently meets with the Cadylwydd in order to determine the best course of action while still maintaining the lines -- however, after calling a meeting with the surviving Stromic houses in the Coalition, Llewellan officially decided to move his people to seek refuge in Loch Modan -- far away from the war. In the meantime, Llewellan has sought comfort where once he never did. Meeting Sila Sora'bel, an Elven Druid and allowing him to take Llewellan for the first time, they have fallen deeply in love and currently maintain an open relationship. The Remnants of Lordaeron Llewellan immediately set himself to prove the worth of the Mynydd and his swordsmanship to the fledgling organization. Riding out from Tyr's Hand on numerous occasions in order to face certain peril, Llewellan fought long and hard along knights such as Sir Adeim, Sir Bradian MacKay, among others. He gained new friends and eventually refounded the Cadwiaid, to which Colwyn ap Iorweth and Fychan mab Derec are apart of. The Forsaken campaign against the failing Stromic-Mynydd Coalition greatly concerns Llewellan and knowing that his men-at-arms are slowly dwindling, he set forth a plan of action in order to retreat his people further south and begin to forge alliances with the Dwarven Clans in earnest. After gaining permission from the Council of Three Hammers, he was given permission to settle his people in a former Ogre settlement to create a refuge fortress for the Dwarves to eventually occupy once Lordaeron is retaken. In the meantime while Llewellan and the Cadylwydd prepares for their eventual departure, Llewellan has taken on more duties within the Silver Hand. He's taken on Morgan Combe as his squire, to which the poor girl has had to learn two hard lessons: to kill and self-sacrifice. The March of the Mynydd Knowing that the Forsaken grow more powerful and bold by the day, Llewellan created an evacuation plan for moving all the Mynydd from Stromgarde to Loch Modan. Known as ''the Long March, Llewellan called upon the Remnant of Lordaeron in order to aid his people in their plight. Using the Remnant as a vanguard, they scouted ahead of the Mynydd column while the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn and Meibion Daranu protected the column itself. The Remnant faced down many demons and undead and ultimately succeeded to beat them back and clear the way for the Mynydd. However, Llewellan was not expecting an attack from rear. Hearing that their main adversaries were leaving the region, the Forsaken quickly moved their mounted dreadguard in from behind and charged the Mynydd column in order to kill as many as possible. Llewellan personally led the counter-charge, killing many Forsaken and forcing the column to run away. In the end, more than 12 Bleiddiaid and 17 Meibion died, along with 57 civilians. Llewellan himself was grievously wounded and was saved by Fychan mab Derec, personally dragging Llewellan to safety. The refuge was established and two weeks of mourning were held in order to remember those who had fallen. The Flames March On Not soon after the march was complete did the Cult of the Flaming March begin their invasion of the Plaguelands. Though they had taken and fortified Lerwick, they quickly sprung a surprise attack on Darrowshire, Caer Darrow, and Marris' Stead -- defeating all the forces in their way. They began their march on Crown Guard Tower, to which the Remnant of Lordaeron responded. Through a long and arduous battle, ultimately Crown Guard Tower was lost. Reeling in their defeat, Llewellan led the Remnants once more in order to ambush a Flaming March warband. With Sir Bradian wielding the Spear of Lodarus, the Remnants alongside Mynydd and Argent forces defeated the warband and one of the seemingly immortal Dark Riders. It seemed as if the Cult of the Flaming March was losing momentum, but it was their attempt at the bridges before Corrin's Crossing that mattered the most. The Cult threw everything they had at the Remnants -- including the Dark Rider Dagren the Immortal. However, even the Immortal one fell to the Remnants. They captured a incubus slave, but soon had it executed. Using the surge in morale, the Remnant and Argent forces moved quickly to Crown Guard Tower, recapturing it. However, they faced down Baldwin the Breaker and when they attempted to use the spear, they found that it had little effect on the Dark Rider master. He broke the spear and left soon after leaving his lieutenant, the former incubus slave 'Adriel' to finish them off. However, Adriel betrayed the Legion and swore that he would fight alongside the Remnants if they helped him free his people. Quelling of the Flames After a brief period of recovery, the Remnants went on the offensive. After forging a temporary truce with the Forsaken led by Dread Commander Roberts, Highlord Bradian MacKay with Llewellan as his second-in-command led the Remnants into the Assault on Garren's Haunt in order to retake it for Roberts. The battle went well -- after surrounding the demon fortifications on three sides. Syr Angelique was given the Spear of Lodarus and showed her prowess with the weapon during the Battle of Darrowshire, of which was made prisoner camp. Two Dark Riders appeared after the initial assault on the fortifications ended, but with the help of the Remnants, Syr Angelique was able to banish the Dark Riders into purgatory. It was when Baldwin the Black showed himself at the gates of Tyr's Hand with an army of demons that the hopes of the offensive were almost completed dashed -- Baldwin was nigh invincible, no damage seemed to pierce him and his skill with the blade made it so that he parried each strike with the Spear. However, Angelique was tenacious as Llewellan held the line so that she may have an opportunity to banish the Dark Rider. She managed to find it -- wounding him until he threatened to break the spear a second time and its wielder. If it were not for the valiant sacrifice of Highlord Bradian MacKay, the offensive would have been undone. After Bradian's sacrifice and near death, Llewellan ordered all Remnant to avenge their Highlord and it was there that three of the Silver Hand -- Sir Thalomar, Sir Renaird, and of course Syr Angelique -- channeled their energy into the Spear in one, final strike. The strike caused Lodarus to manifest physically with the Light, destroying Baldwin's soul forever. With the Highlord critically wounded, it was up to Llewellan to lead the Remnants. He roused and took those who were able to lay siege to Lerwick. The initial stages of the battle were difficult, the Remnant facing off a Pit Lord, but managed to gain a foothold from which to bombard Lerwick's defenses. Once the walls fell, the combined forces of Lordaeronians, Mynydd, Argents, Forsaken, and Sayaad stormed Lerwick. They faced off against the Lead Cultist, who had many strange powers, but the Remnants prevailed. As Adriel and his Sayaad held up their end of the bargain, they soon left this world in order to form their own crusade against the Legion to continually free their people. Legion Invasion Though Llewellan had promised Sila that they would take a small break in Kalimdor together, it was put off by the Legion Invasions. Soon hearing of the Mynydd Refuge being attacked, Llewellan retreated his retinue to defend his people once more. The fighting was fierce, but those wooden walls that were blessed with holy water held firm against the Legion's onslaught. For three straight days the Mynydd fought bravely, losing soldiers as they cut down the Legion forces. However, after those three days and a veritable mount of corpses later... the Legion stopped attacking the refuge; they were granted a reprieve. They quickly took this time to rest and rebuild their fortifications and now they stand ever vigilant. Llewellan knew that the Mynydd needed to stand united on this front, thus he sent his most loyal friend -- Colwyn ap Iorweth -- and two other Bleiddiaid to retrieve the Last Gawead: Iwan ap Macsen. After the man swore allegiance to the Arglwydd and that the Wolf lost to the Dragon, Llewellan named Iwan Tiern of Brycheiniog, to be the lord and master there until the end of time. Iwan soon gained traction among the Conservatives, becoming their official leader. Dissension With the former Gawead gaining legitimacy through the Conservatives, Llewellan immediately became concerned that his political rival would gain power and use the divide between the liberals and conservatives, but it seemed the this concern was dying down as Iwan worked to further unite the two parties. In order to prepare for a possible uprising in the future, Llewellan reinstated the Dreigiaid -- his personal, loyal retainers in order to ensure that the rising tide of Mynydd nationalism and other conservative party members within the military knew that the Arglwydd had the power here. As the Legion invasions died down and an invasion of the Broken Isles was imminent, Llewellan made an order to prepare the Mynydd military forces for an invasion of Stormheim alongside Gilnean and Lordaeronian forces. The Meibion Daranu would take the center stage of the invasion, providing the bulk of the forces. The Cadylwydd ordered the Prime and Seventh Wings to accompany the invasion force until the second wave of reinforcements arrived. This sparked some controversy among the Conservatives, led by Iwan. Arguing that it was far more important to see to Mynydd concerns over those of the global stage, Iwan accepted the position of steward while the Arglwydd was leading forces in Stormheim. Most of the Bleiddiaid, the Mynydd Lleng Tramor, and the Dewiniaid were left to defend the Mynydd people. Llewellan ordered Chief Justiciar of the Order of the Sable Dragon Syr Angèlique mab Reginald forward to build an advance outpost and priory with the Order. Legion Invasion of Stormheim Intending to land ahead of the Lordaeronian forces, Llewellan and his forces embarked on three ships to land in Citrine Bay. The Dreigiaid and the Bleiddiaid landed there, then the order was given for the three ships and the Meibion Daranu to engage any Forsaken at the Cove of Nashal in order to secure a landing point for supplies to be funneled to Glyndwr Priory. After brief skirmishes with a Vrykul-Forsaken warband, the Mynydd forces arrived at the Priory and began to fortify it. Wooden ramparts were set up and soon enough, the defense of the priory became a top priority as the Mynydd created their foothold. With the abdication of Calia Menethil, Llewellan issued a letter to all the great lords and lost children of Lordaeron: Receiving responses from various lords and ladies of many nations, current and former, it became apparent that in order to reclaim Lordaeron and his land, he must push for his own. He realized that without an overlord, he was but a warlord who had claims and thus, claimed the Mynydd Marches as those houses were extinguished. Initially promising Dinas Bran to Sir Adeim Lighthand, it was given to him on September 23rd, rising him to the rank of Tiern. The Mynydd foothold would soon come under fire. With the Bennaeth leading the defense on the walls, it was up to the Dreigiaid and Llewellan to be a mobile force for those forces who come from the air. After kill a dragon, some Vrykul, and several Forsaken, they managed to get the coalition forces to retreat. One Vrykul stayed behind and surrendered. His name was Sigvlad. A few days more and soon enough, the Meibion Daranu let an assault on Hyrdshal while the Dreigiaid infiltrated the Vrykul town to find the Scalespeakers. They found Floki, who told them that he could not leave but would gather the other dissidents. The Mynydd left with a single warrior, but found out the Sigvlad was no normal Vrykul warrior -- he was a King. The Scalespeaker Clan quickly found out that their support was to cost them their lives. Thus when the Mynydd ended up leaving Stormheim, so too did the Scalespeakers leave with them. Llewellan returned to the refuge in order to mend the widening gap between the two political parties of his people. The conservatives, led by Lord Iwan ap Macsen, began to create political strife, just barely holding back his supporters from committing political violence. For three months Llewellan stayed in the refuge, feigning attempts to bridge the gap. However, this was all part of his plan: Iwan was a political rival, a claimant to his title and needed to be eliminated. While a political assassination was risky, getting him to begin a civil war would gain him far more renown once Iwan was defeated. Mynydd Civil War By the end of the third month while at the refuge, Iwan and the conservatives were a powder keg ready to light. Llewellan knew this -- it was all part of his secretive plan -- and all he need to was light the match that did it. He fled from the refuge to Stormwind and arrayed his forces such that the ambushed Iwan planned for them would be avoided. Upon his return to Stormwind, he held a mock court -- raising Lord Adeim Lighthand to General of the Mynydd Foreign Legion and raised his friend, Bradian MacKay, to Tiern of Dinas Narfon. The latter move was Llewellan's match: using his friend as a political ploy in order to provoke Iwan and the conservatives into open rebellion. Overall, it worked. Iwan declared the war in order to depose Llewellan as Arglwydd and in response, Llewellan aggressively began to fight him with his allies and supporters. However, Llewellan did not account for the resurgence of the Gwaeddon, blood mage cultists who worship the snake-god Nathair. After numerous battles and losses, Llewellan and his allies managed to come out on top. Leading the assault, Llewellan breached the walls of the Mynydd Refuge after the four principal forces were defeated. Iwan was captured and later executed. Recovery After the execution, Llewellan declared a period of mourning for those fallen. A civil war is not one against a true enemy, but all those who died were Mynydd who had families and friends ultimately. The war was hard fought and while Llewellan's popularity soared, he showed compassion for those he used as a secret political ploy. The walls of the Refuge were rebuilt and more allies were gained in order to replace the soldiers that were to be used for the Grand Campaign for the Vale. The Bleiddiaid was disbanded and replaced with the Rhuddwyr, headed by his cousin Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran, and others were elevated and others were punished. Disappearance Months after the Civil War and around the same time as Iorweth's death, Llewellan disappeared. The circumstances are mysterious, the circumstances and fate of the Mynydd isn't known. With no heir suspected, the Council of Hynafs have taken control of the Mynydd to ensure that they continue forward until a new Arglwydd is chosen, Llewellan is found, or a bastard is found. Currently, several of the Arglwydd's closest retainers are searching the world for either him or a bastard child. =Friends and Relationships = ---- Sila Sora'bel An Elven druid who Llewellan met early on when first arriving in Stormwind, their friendship was awkward at first through mistaken gender identities; both believed the other was female, despite both being male. Despite this, the two became friends and even lovers. Llewellan and Sila frequently stayed together in either Sila's apartment or eventually Llewellan's home. Over time, love grew in the relationship as Sila educated Llewellan on his culture and Llewellan educated Sila on the Mynydd. They began their fledgling relationship soon after Llewellan and Laurice had a brief falling out, Sila comforting Llewellan during many hardships and trials. After a time, Llewellan asked Sila to help heal Lordaeron and become a Plagueshifter. The two maintain an open relationship (as is normally customary in beginning Mynydd relationships), but the two are often absorbed into their work. However, the bonds of love and friendship are strong with the pair. Drystan ap Bronwyn Bound by blood, Drystan was Llewellan's cousin by his uncle Aneiran. Steadfast friends even from very young, it was Drystan who defended Llewellan so ardently when bullies made fun of Llewellan's feminine appearance alongside Eirianwen and Colwyn. Always bold and brave, Drystan and Llewellan were as close as siblings. Even when things grew dark and their home was taken, their friendship was never shaken. They grew into adults and together they defended the Mynydd from the horrors of the Scourge and the Forsaken. Close as they were, Drystan died in Llewellan's arms as he desperately attempted to save him. Colwyn ap Iorweth A friend from youth, Colwyn was introduced to Llewellan through Drystan. Four years Llewellan's elder, Colwyn always served as the protective older brother, consistently fighting the siblings to Llewellan's bullies that would always come after Drystan and Eirianwen fought off Llewellan's bullies. This protective nature has lasted through their entire friendship; Colwyn was always at Llewellan's side, even when he joined the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. When Colwyn was forced to kill his Bleddyn due to the plague, he was comforted by his friends, but it was they who managed to keep him from completely folding under when he had to kill them again when they served the Forsaken. To this day, Colwyn -- though a shadow of his former, youthful self -- serves steadfast for the Arglwydd in his Cadwiaid... forever living the mantra "Death, not surrender" for his best friend. Eirianwen mab Rhain The Hard Bitch of the Vale, as she's called sometimes, Eirianwen (affectionately called 'Eir') is a childhood friend of Llewellan's and was part of the same friendship group as Colwyn, Drystan, and Llewellan. Both Dyfed natives, she frequently fought bullies with Drystan. Soon enough, Eir and Llewellan became close. The two soon joined the Order of the Sable Dragon, once they were old enough and frequently trained together. Now, Lord Llewellan looks upon his friend as his closest adviser. Lythelwyn mab Mwylachen The blind High Prophetess came into Llewellan's life only recently -- the dragonblood Derwydd who leads her own coven. Her fiery red hair combined with an cordial attitude attracted Llewellan, especially after her aid during the prison breakout. He felt the need to thank her personally -- especially since it was members of her coven who helped heal Llewellan after his duel with the Golem almost 8 years ago. Though their friendship is just budding, he enjoys her company deeply. The level of trust displayed in Llewellan's personal problems and the non-judgmental attitude she displays is one he will come to appreciate in the coming times. Lord Adeim Lighthand A friendship forged in battle, Lord Adeim and Llewellan quickly became close comrades in the Remnants of Lordaeron as they fought the North's enemies together. With Adeim's defense style complimenting Llewellan's own, it was natural that the two would watch each other's backs. So strong was their friendship that Llewellan offered Adeim a lordship -- the Tiernship of Dinas Bran, once it is retaken from the Forsaken. He, of course, accepted and is currently a member of Llewellan's retainers. More friendships to come! Retainers and Vassals Vassals * Lord Adeim Lighthand, Tiern of Dinas Bran * Lord Celestinea mab Wynne, Tiern of Brycheiniog * Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran, Knight-Lord of Gwent Retainers * Sir Alladran the Blackwolf * Syr Angèlique mab Reginald * Sir Anton Vukanovic * Brangwen mab Efa * Brynsaen mab Powydd * Colwyn ap Iorweth * Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain * Fychan mab Derec * Heddwyn ap Ivor * Lily 'Jack' Cantena * Lythelwyn mab Mwylachen * Syr Llywelyn ap Bronwyn * Owaeran Umbardacil Positions Held Trivia * Llewellan is a play on typical Welsh names. Llewella is the feminine version of Llywelyn; adding an 'n' onto Llewella makes it a slight lean towards the masculine version of the name while keeping most of his feminine form. This is to note that Llewellan looks much like a female despite the fact that he's male. * Llewellan is OG Welsh * Llewellan also looks damn fine in a dress: Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Mynydd Category:Knights Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Dyfed Category:Lordaeronian